A last farewell
by Sarah McLearing
Summary: Een gure wind blies over het kerkhof en verkilde de groep mensen die zwijgend neerkeken op een zwarte kist. Langzaam zakte de kist omlaag en een gesmoorde snik ontsnapte aan een blonde vrouw haar lippen.


**A last farewell.**

Een gure wind blies over het kerkhof en verkilde de groep mensen die zwijgend neerkeken op een zwarte kist. Langzaam zakte de kist omlaag en een gesmoorde snik ontsnapte aan een blonde vrouw haar lippen. Aan haar beide zijden stonden twee blonde kinderen die snikkend hun jonge gezichtjes in haar rokken verborgen. De oudste van de twee schudde telkens weer haar blonde hoofd en mompelde zachtjes: "Ze is niet dood, ze leeft nog, ze is niet dood." Maar ergens diep van binnen besefte iedereen dat ze nooit meer de stem van het jonge meisje in de kist zouden horen.  
Een witte roos was in de handen van het jongste meisje geklemd en haar bloed mengde zich langzaam met de witte blaadjes van de roos. "Ze mag niet zomaar weggaan mamma," zei het jongste meisje snikkend terwijl de roos uit haar handen gleed en op de grond viel. "Waarom blijft ze niet?" vroeg het meisje nu met wanhoop in haar stem en keek met betraande ogen naar de kist. "Je moet blijven! Je mag niet weg! Het is niet eerlijk!" riep ze uit en barste in huilen uit terwijl de vrouw, die overduidelijk haar moeder was, door haar knieën zakte en het meisje stevig omhelsde. Haar andere dochter bleef verloren en schokkend van ingehouden tranen naast haar staan en staarde wazig naar een puntje aan de horizon.

_"Bibi Clear was iemand die niet op hoefde te vallen om te weten dat ze bestond, dat ze leefde. Ze stond klaar voor wie haar hulp maar vroeg en sprak nooit over de dingen die ze zelf mee had gemaakt achter gesloten deuren. Ze was altijd positief ingesteld tegenover het leven en ieder die haar wel eens gesproken heeft zal dat met mij eens zijn. Ze zei nooit tegen iemand dat iets niet kon, maar motiveerde juist anderen om altijd hoger te mikken dan hun dromen ze vertelden._

'Maak plezier zolang je kunt en vergeet niet om soms even aan je leven te ontsnappen.' Voor Bibi was het belangrijk om soms even aan haar leven te ontsnappen, om de harde werkelijkheid ervan een moment te kunnen vergeten. Toch wilde ze niet op zo'n manier ontsnappen, niet voor altijd,…

Een ziel, zo vroeg uit het leven gegrepen door een daad die nooit te vergeven zal zijn. Toen ik Bibi voor het laatst sprak in het ziekenhuis vertelde zij me, dat wanneer ze uit het ziekenhuis zou komen een tijdje op vakantie wilde gaan. Ze had gehoord over een plek waar je dromen een kans kregen en wilde daar naar toe gaan. Ze wilde kijken hoe het was om niet gestraft te worden wanneer ze haar dromen werkelijkheid wilde maken. Ze wilde weten of haar dromen een kans konden krijgen om te groeien, net als die van zovele anderen.

Die kans werd haar echter ontnomen, die nacht,…

Die nacht verliet Bibi deze aarde en ging naar de plek waar al haar dromen werkelijkheid kunnen worden. Waar angst en verdriet niet langer een plaats zullen hebben in haar bestaan en ze niet langer hoeft te verstoppen voor de werkelijkheid.

Iedereen die haar gekend heeft zal vanaf het moment dat ze ons verliet een lege plek in zijn hart hebben. Die plek zal langzaam gevuld worden met herinneringen, herinneringen die samen gemaakt zijn met Bibi. Tijden waarin gelachen werd en waarin jullie samen huilden. Waarin goede en slechte tijden gedeeld werden en zelfs de tijd van afscheid.

Vandaag nemen we afscheid van een dochter, zus, vriendin en een collega. Een persoon die we waardeerden , respecteerden en waar we van hielden. Iemand die we nooit zullen vergeten, maar die we toch waarwel hebben moeten zeggen. Bibi Clear."

De vrouw haar stem was zacht, maar weerklonk toch helder over het kerkhof. Ook zij was een vriendin verloren en voelde precies wat ieder ander zou voelen, maar toch wilde ze voor Bibi praten. Dit was haar laatste eer aan Bibi, helpen had ze niet gekund, hoe graag ze ook had gewild. Bibi had haar geholpen op manieren die niet te verwoorden waren en dit was haar bedankje,…  
Het was alsof er een steen op haar borstkast rustte, die was de laatste keer dat ze 'gedag' tegen Bibi zou zeggen. De enige zichtbare herinneringen die er nog waren, waren haar zusjes en haar foto's. Een traan liep langzaam over de vrouw haar gezicht en langzaam kwam haar hand omhoog om hem weg te vegen terwijl de wind met haar bruine lokken speelde.  
De vrouw knipperde een paar keer om de tranen uit haar ogen te kunnen verdrijven en zag dat Bibi's moeder en zusjes naar voren stapten om hun bloem in het gapende gat te gooien. Bibi's kist ruste op de bodem en de vrouw kon alleen hopen dat ze werkelijk rust kon vinden. Langzaam gleden haar ogen over de groep mensen die naar de begrafenis was gekomen en haar adem stokte toen ze twee lange blonde mannen zag staan.  
De één was overduidelijk ouder dan de andere, zijn gezicht verried helemaal geen emotie terwijl de jongeman naast hem juist probeerde om de tranen die in zijn ogen glinsterden niet te laten vallen. Uiteindelijk gleed de traan toch langzaam over zijn wang en met een ruk draaide de blonde man zich om en liep weg.  
Zijn vader bleef nog even staan, een bijna onzichtbare grijns op zijn gezicht geplakt en zijn ogen op de gebroken moeder en zusjes van Bibi gericht. Even later kreeg hij echter de vrouw met het bruine haar in het oog en de grijns werd langzaam zichtbaar op zijn gezicht. De man knikte langzaam en liep vervolgens weg terwijl hij bloed van de vrouw bijna het kookpunt bereikte, die grijns was net een bekentenis geweest. De enige manier waarop hij nog duidelijk had kunnen maken wat hij had gedaan was door het hardop te verwoorden, maar de vrouw besefte dat, dat nooit zou gebeuren. Voor de twee mannen was de zaak afgehandeld, Bibi was er niet meer en hun wraak was voltooid. Maar was dit werkelijk zo?  
Langzaam begonnen de mensen weg te lopen, maar het meisje met het bruine haar bleef nog even staan. Ze staarde naar de verdwijnende ruggen van familie en vrienden van Bibi terwijl ze zich voor de zoveelste keer afvroeg hoe het kon dat ze niets gemerkt had. Fronsend keek ze toe hoe twee mannen langzaam het graf weer dicht begonnen te gooien en probeerde erachter te komen of ze misschien gemist had. Had Bibi ooit hints gegeven of had ze ooit iets kunnen merken? Waarom was het zover gekomen? Waarom had Bibi geen hulp gezocht? De vragen schoten door haar hoofd, maar geen ervan werd opgevolgd door een antwoord.  
"Ik heb je niet kunnen helpen Bibi, maar nu zal ik de antwoorden voor je zoeken," zei de jonge vrouw op zachte toon terwijl de twee mannen het laatste zand op het kleine bultje gooiden. Een moment keek de vrouw naar de plek die de laatste rustplaats van haar vriendin zou zijn. "Niemand die je meer kan kwetsen, niemand," zei de vrouw nu en glimlachte vaag terwijl ze zich omdraaide en langzaam wegliep, als laatste van iedereen.


End file.
